Cervical vertebrae are bone structures positioned between cranial bones and thoracic vertebrae of a vertebral column, and defining a neck portion. The cervical vertebrae of a human include seven vertebrae. The cervical vertebrae allow a number of nerves to be smoothly connected to the brain, and support the heavy cranial bones. The most stable structure of the cervical vertebrae for performing the functions has a C-shaped curve, but a straight structure of the cervical vertebrae, which is caused by an inappropriate posture, results in problems of hypertension, chronic headache, cervical herniated nucleus pulpusus disc, and cervical vertebrae pain. The reason is that in the case of the straight structure of the cervical vertebrae, a weight of the head is concentrated at the cervical vertebrae, and intervals between discs gradually become narrower, and as a result, the nerves are easily compressed.
However, the cervical vertebrae of modern people may be easily deformed due to an excessive use of a PC and a mobile device. Therefore, it is important to periodically correct the cervical vertebrae of the modern people, and to relax strained muscles at the periphery of the cervical vertebrae.
Meanwhile, a human body has ‘a flexion phase in which the cerebrospinal fluid is created and the cranial bones are expanded’ and ‘an extension phase in which the creation of the cerebrospinal fluid is stopped and the cranial bones are contracted’, and in this case, a therapy, which initializes (hereinafter, referred to as “a still point”) the circulation of the cerebrospinal fluid by interrupting the movement of the extension phase or the flexion phase, thereby normalizing a flow of the cerebrospinal fluid circulating between the cranial bones and sacral vertebrae, is called a craniosacral therapy.
However, the correction of the cervical vertebrae and the procedure of the craniosacral therapy are required to be carried out by special physical therapists, and as a result, there is a problem in that it is impossible for an ordinary person to perform a self-treatment.